


Производственная необходимость

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Madoshi, Milk_fox



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Элаис не любит жестокость. Но некоторые вещи делать необходимо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Производственная необходимость

Нож входит в ногу, с неприятным звуком упирается в кость, а потом, чавкнув, выходит из мяса. Привязанный к стулу мужчина срывается на тонкий, плачущий вой.  
Надо проветрить подвал. Пахнет, как на скотобойне. Карлу никогда не нравился этот запах: неуловимо тошнотворный сладковатый душок мертвечины раздражает изнанку ноздрей. Так пахло у самых паршивых прилавков на мясном рынке. Даже запах свежей крови — железный и острый — по сравнению с ним бодрит. Хотя на самом деле Карл не любит кровь. Что ее любить. Кровь — это след, это ДНК, это свеженькие и хрустящие федеральные агенты, которых еще не успели купить, по твоему следу.  
— Энтони.  
— Да, босс, — Маркони поворачивается к пленному. — Ты передашь своему шефу информацию?  
Связанный поспешно, истерически кивает, словно бульдожка на приборной доске. Ткань штанины набухает черно-коричневым, ноги у бедняги подрагивают, кровь начинает капать на пол.  
— Вот и хорошо. Ребята!  
На сегодня все. Двое уносят подвывающего прочь, Тони выливает ведро воды на кровавое пятно.  
Итак, Карл не любит кровь. Не только из соображения скрытности: жестокость ему тоже не по душе. Но есть профессии, накладывающие определенный отпечаток на личность. Жаль, нельзя быть мистером Мориарти из книжки про Холмса — не пачкать рук, не смотреть на чужие вспоротые животы, отрезанные пальцы, вырванные ногти, не обонять прижженную паяльником плоть. Средневековье его никогда не привлекало, даже как историка. То ли дело Возрождение — тогда и пороки, и мерзости приобрели некий эстетический флер (набить чучело из своего врага и использовать его вместо вешалки — достойное дело, Карл даже использовал бы эту идею, имейся у него по-настоящему достойный враг)... С другой стороны, вываленные на бетонный пол чужие кишки и дерьмо не станут пахнуть лучше.  
— Энтони, Свен, кажется, поехал общаться с тем малым из закусочной?  
— Да, босс. — Тони усмехается. — Обещал отрезать ему член и засунуть в глотку.  
— Проследи, чтоб он сделал это не буквально. Мы же цивилизованные люди.  
(Помимо всего прочего, от отрезанного пениса большинство истекают кровью на месте. Никакого воспитательного эффекта.)  
У Тони красивая, располагающая улыбка. Карл еще в юности пообещал себе, что в его ближнем кругу не будет отвратительных упырей вроде тех, что терлись возле отца. Никогда. Хватит и того, что по роду деятельности он вынужден использовать самые мерзкие способы убеждения и запугивания.  
Карл не обеляет себя и не обманывает даже мысленно. Однажды он лично вырезал человеку глаз. Это было в какой-то степени интересно, если позабыть о воплях. Тонким кончиком ножа по нижнему веку, потом по верхнему. Чиркнуть, обрезая нерв. Потом, говорили, можно выдавить стеклянистое тело, если нажать сверху и снизу, но что-то пошло не так, и пришлось выколупывать. Не очень приятно. В зрачке отражался и он сам, и нож.  
Осознанная необходимость. Язык, на котором говорят в этом мире. Так же, как в отношениях принято разговаривать на языке тел.  
А вот на убийство Симмонса смотреть было почти приятно. Тони постарался.  
— Энтони?  
— Да, босс.  
— Принеси шахматы.  
Тони играет не так хорошо, как Гарольд, но у того другие дела. Гарольд теперь летает высоко, далеко от грешной земли с ее неаппетитными реалиями. Карла это полностью устраивает.  
У каждого свои дела.  
Карл, разумеется, монстр. Но исключительно по роду занятий.


End file.
